BEAUTIFUL FREAK
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: ONE-SHOOT LEMMON CONTEST. PORQUE LAS PERVERSIONES SIEMPRE TOMAN EL ROSTRO MENOS ESPERADO. LEMMONS FUERTES. SI LES GUSTO, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO. GRACIAS.
1. BEAUTIFUL FREAK

**ONE SHOOT LEMMON CONTEST**

**SUMARY: PORQUE LAS PERVERSIONES SIEMPRE TOMAN EL ROSTO MENOS ESPERADO.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: EL SIGUIENTE FIC POSEE SITUACIONES O ACCIONES NO RECOMENDABLE PARA UNA AUDIENCIA JOVEN, SI ESTA EN CONTRA EL LEMMON RUDO O TIENE ALGÚN TIPO DE RESERVA CON RESPECTO A ESTE, POR FAVOR, NO SIGA LEYENDO; BAJO ESTA ADVERTENCIA, LES INVITO A LEER A LOS QUE DESEEN. GRACIAS.**

**RATING:M.**

**GÉNERO:ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT.**

**NÚMERO DE PALABRAS:6090.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEAUTIFUL FREAK<strong>_

"_**Las prácticas sexuales son determinadas por la personalidad, la experiencia, la imaginación y las perversiones de quienes las realizan" (Last night).**_

El nerviosismo estaba establecido en el ambiente, cada uno de ellos sabía que su destino estaba en juego y él, y solo él, podía desatar el infierno o el cielo con una sola palabra; se posicionó para que todos pudieran verlo, mientras que el silencio era lo único que permanecía. La joven levanto la cabeza de los papeles que tenía enfrente sin realmente comprender porque todos se comportaban así, acomodando los lentes que se querían salir de lugar; a un costado de ella, a centímetros de distancia, noto como uno de ellos colocaba sus manos, en signo de plegaria, cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar.-…Newton, tiene que rendir nuevamente el examen…-y así era como el profesor comenzó a dictar las notas de receso de curso. A cada momento se escuchaba exclamaciones de alivio o sufrimiento llenaban el aula de clase; Isabella Marie Swan, bajo un poco la cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro, cuando el profesor aviso que ella, como siempre, había aprobado, las quejas de desaprobación hacia ella se hicieron oír. Isabella mantuvo su cabeza oculta entre sus cabellos, como si este le protegiera de las muestras de odio de algunos compañeros; a simple vista, la apariencia de Isabella se presentaba un poco extraña, era pequeña, sus cabellos siempre sueltos, que parecía como si no se peinara, unos anteojos gruesos que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro pero se lograba apreciar dos cortes que eran profundos pero no largos a un costado de su mentón y en su ceja izquierda, sus ropas grandes no daban a conocer nada de su anatomía, además que jamás estaba acompañada, sola a cada hora, por estos motivos, ciertas personas consideraban que era merecedora de constantes humillaciones o muestras desprecio.

A los quince minutos el timbre, indicando que era la hora del almuerzo para ciertas clases, sonó y todos se retiraron casi eufóricos fuera del aula; Isabella se quedó unos instantes quieta, tomando todos sus libros y cuando se dispuso irse, el profesor Vaner le llamo para que se acercase-¿ya pensaste sobre la pasantía que te propuse?- sonrojada Isabella asintió mientras que sus latidos aumentaron un poco, por sus notas, además de su excelente cualidad en literatura, le fue ofrecido una pasantía para trabajar durante el verano, en la universidad de Seattle como asistente del profesor que manejaba la cátedra de Literatura Romántica y bizantina.

-si…todavía no sé si pueda tomarla…-la mirada del profesor, intentando comprender la mente de la joven, la puso incomoda- tengo cosas que hacer, así que no estoy segura que….

-bueno, es tu decisión pero te recuerdo que solo tienes tres semanas más para elegir…no tengo que mencionarte que esta es una oportunidad única, señorita Swan, y considero que usted es una persona inteligente, así que tomara la decisión correcta…-sonrojada, se mordió el labio acallando lo que tenía que decir y se marchó hacia la cafetería. Después de dejar sus libros en su taquilla, entro a la cafetería; en incontable oportunidades los chicos le denominaban con nombres tales como "freak" o "cara cortada", o le arrojaban papeles cada vez que se sentaba en su lugar, donde nadie más la acompañaba como si fuese una peste, pero todo esto se había detenido hacía dos semanas, ya que había cosas más importantes, como la desaparición del mariscal del equipo de futbol, Edward Anthony Cullen. El joven en cuestión era el sueño de cualquier chica, y la pesadilla de Isabella.

Se posiciono en la fila para tomar su comida, cuando el parloteo enfrente suyo llamo su atención-…ya está la denuncia hecha, pero desde ese día no llamo más, así que no saben nada…-dos chicas hablaban sobre como un jueves a la tarde el gran señor de la institución, que manejaba todo y a todos a su antojo simplemente dejo su vehículo en medio de la carretera, a lo que varias horas después se comunicó con su familia, los Cullen, para informarles que iba a viajar y que estaba bien; desde ese día solo se supo dos veces más de él. Algunos rumores decían que se estaba metido en problemas con la mafia y drogas, por este motivo había desaparecido de repente, dejando a su familia preocupada, pero eran uno de las tantas teorías malisiosas que rodeaban ante la ausencia del joven. Las conversación de las dos chicas retrasaba la fila que ya estaba avanzando y Bella no sabía cómo indicarles que se movieran.

-¡pobre Rosalie!...-se lamentó una de ellas, mas se notaba en su tono que estaba disfrutando el cotilleo y que los Cullen estuvieran siendo foco no de admiración o envidia sino de algo extraño y que sufran un poco en el proceso, ya que todo el mundo los consideraba demasiados perfectos para estar mezclados con los simples mortales. Bella miro hacia donde estaba los hermanos de Edward, Jasper y Rosalie Cullen, con sus rostros hermosos y preocupados, junto a sus respectivas parejas, Alice Brandon y Emmett McCarty , conversando en voz bajas mientras que a cada tanto alguno alumno o profesor de la cafetería guiaba su atención hacia ellos; sintió pena por ellos, aunque Edward y Rosalie habían sido cruel con ella, no era una situación que se le deseara a su peor enemigo, pero no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, al menos, no por el momento. De repente alguien, detrás de ella le empujo, a lo que trastabillo cayendo el piso, causando que muchos se rieran de ella. Sintió el dolor en sus rodillas y palmas, que utilizo para amortiguar la caída, no se sorprendió cuando nadie fue a asistirla- sí que eres torpe…. ¡freak!- le dijo la chica, Lauren Mallory, que estaba enfrente suyo.

Bella se sonrojo furiosamente, y se quedó callada, ese era el principal motivo por el cual todos la tomaban como objeto de sus bromas e insultos, ella jamás se defendía, sino que se quedaba quieta hasta que terminaran de decirles lo que ellos deseaban. Se pensaría que por ser hija del jefe de policía este tipo de trato no tendría lugar alguno, pero todos estaban enterados que aunque fuera menor de edad, el jefe Charlie Swan vivía en la reserva La Push junto a su mujer, Sue y el hijo de ambos, Seth; Bella había regresado hacía 5 meses de alguna parte del país y ocupaba la casa antigua del jefe, vivía sola, siempre estaba sola, así que nadie jamás la defendía o se preocupaba por ella. A la salida de las clases, en el aparcamiento se vio tentada a buscar el auto plateado de Edward Cullen, aunque él fue quien empezó con los abusos hacia ella, no podía dejar de sentirse, como toda mujer que se exponía a tal espécimen, completamente alucinada y atraída hacía él. Sus cabellos cobrizos, que lucían increíblemente sexys aunque estuvieran desacomodados, pómulos altos, barbilla dura, labios finos y extremadamente deliciosos, más una mirada profunda verde que se le sumaba a un cuerpo cincelado por Dios y una sonrisa que mojaría cualquier braga sin intentarlo; así que ¿Cómo no sentirse absolutamente fascinada por él, aunque hiciera su vida escolar imposible?

Una vez en su camioneta, que estaba desvencijada y maltrecha, fue hacia su hogar, para hacer lo que jamás contaría a nadie, aunque tuviera alguien con quien hablar. La pequeña casa estaba un poco aislada del resto de las otras de la zona, cuando llego a esta, se bajó del vehículo y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara su rostro, como cuando una niña realiza una travesura. Dentro de la casa, se pudo escuchar como sonidos de golpeteo llenaban la casa, suspiro un poco, cuando fue hacía donde se originaba ese sonido, su habitación; paso por un espejo, para analizarse con mirada crítica, y nada en ella era atractivo, su piel era demasiado blanca, sus ojeras eran profundas y oscuras pero como pudo se intentó arreglar un poco el cabello, para mejorar un poco su apariencia, aunque sea un poco para no quedar en vergüenza. Haciendo apego a esa valentía que aparecía en lo más profundo de su alma, que en tantas ocasiones le ayudo a lidiar con el horror en el pasado, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, sin remera, descalzo, con el pantalón a medio abrochar demostrando unos pelos púbicos, y sus orbes verdes violentos, Edward Cullen, que sentado sobre el piso intentaba quitarse el collar de metal que estaba atado a su pie derecho con un cuchillo.

Bella se aproximó lentamente, sabiendo con anterioridad que el cuchillo que tenía en manos no tenía filo alguno, y se coloco cerca de una mesita baja, Edward estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que ella realizaba, expectante de que hiciera algo totalmente inesperado, porque ella estaba llena de sorpresas, ya que no pensaba y mucho menos actuaba como los demás, su secuestro lo probaba. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa- ¿te realizaste las curaciones necesarias?- la preocupación por su bienestar estaba en la voz de ella, a lo que él bufo audiblemente, en la frente de él estaba la evidencia de como ella lo había sometido para tenerlo en su poder y así poder llevarlo consigo, un corte realizado por un golpe, que ya estaba cicatrizando.

Tiro el cuchillo a un costado fastidiado y se paró, la cadena, que estaba soldada a la pared en la cabecera de la cama, le permitía movilizarse por toda la habitación hasta llegar al baño, donde con la puerta abierta fue hacia el inodoro y bajándose un poco los pantalones, tomo saco su miembro y orino. Bella no se permitió mirar hacia donde él estaba, sino que se quedó quieta, inmóvil, en espera de que dijera cualquier cosa, pero solo estaba el ruido de la orina caer. A los instantes él volvió a parecer sin prestarle atención se tiro en la gran cama, que había sido propiedad del padre de Bella, y miro el techo, como si ella no estuviera ahí, como si ella no existiera- ¿Qué es lo que deseas comer, Edward?-pero él siguió callado, a lo que ella se consterno ligeramente- necesitas comer algo, Edward, ayer no quisiste comer, necesitas….- él se sentó sobre la cama rápidamente, con sus facciones llenas de odio, y grito.

-lo que necesito es que me liberes ¡maldito freak!...- el porte de ella se congelo, helando sus ojos, como si fuera una diferente persona, pero esto no intimido a Edward, ya la conocía, o al menos eso creía, y ya se esperaba lo que iba a venir- ¡quiero irme! ¿No lo entiendes? Me voy a encargar que te den perpetua por esto… ¡Bella!- pronuncio su nombre en burla, haciendo referencia a que ella no era una belleza, y ella estaba consciente de esto. Pero no se alteró sino que se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla detrás, estableció dulcemente.

-regresaré con la comida, espero que te guste lo que voy a preparar, comeremos juntos….- y Edward no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad.

A la hora, ella entro al cuarto con una charola con carne asada y papas, el sabroso aroma llego hacía Edward que hizo gruñir su estómago, no podía negar que ella cocinaba como nadie jamás lo hizo para él en su vida, su madre, Esme, era una excelente madre , pero la cocina no era uno de sus dones. La joven puso la comida en la cama, a lo que él no pudo negarse y comenzó a comer desesperadamente; ambos se estudiaron, intentado saber que era lo que configuraban en sus mentes, pero ella solo se acomodó en una silla a un costado de la cama, mientras él comía esperando lo que ella haría. Cuando él ya estaba terminando su comida, Bella saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de cigarrillo, para tomar uno de estos y lo prendió aspirando todo el humo posible- hazlo….-le pidió calmadamente mientras soltaba el humo, a lo que Edward casi se atraganta con una papa, encabronado y con un poco de miedo, jamás había experimentado esa clase miedo, ya que era hasta cierto punto…prometedor; estaba por aparatarse al otro lado de la cama, pero ella fue más rápida, que agachándose hacia un costado tomo la cadena que estaba en el piso, tirando con fuerza para que él no pudiera huir.

Era extraño considerar la fuerza que ella tenía, porque era tan pequeña y él tan grande, midiendo 1.84m, pero Edward sabía que ella tenía mucha energía, a veces le dejaba exhausto. El impulso de la cadena en su pie le obligo retroceder, casi dejándolo en el borde de la cama, y volvió su atención hacia ella, que sonreía casi perversamente, quitándose los anteojos dando a conocer sus grandes ojos chocolates. El escrutinio penetrante de ella, logro que él se sonrojara, y eso era lo que más detestaba Edward, que ella lograra algo que jamás hubiera hecho bajo circunstancias normales- no hagas que te obligue, Edward…- su dicción fue tan dulce, como si le acariciara, a lo que tuvo que bajar la cabeza inseguro- sabes que puedo ser muy mala cuando me lo propongo, así que hazme el favor y hazlo….-tomo otra pitada del cigarrillo, mientras que él puso sus pies el piso para pararse y desabrocho sus pantalones, para bajárselos, cayendo al suelo, y sin tener ropa interior, quedo desnudo enfrente de ella. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero esquivaba tener que verla, no quería notar la satisfacción de ella, ya que su verga estaba reaccionando deseosa a lo que pasaría.-tócatela…quiero que te toques Edward…-vergonzoso, tomo su pene con su mano derecha, que ya se estaba endureciendo, despertando y ansioso al toque. Su piel estaba caliente ya bajo su mano, y subía y bajaba su mano a lo largo de la superficie-…mírame, Edward…-y no tuvo más elección que hacer lo que ella le pidió.

La vio fumando, interesada y fascinada con la mano y miembro de él, ya que se había inclinado hacia adelante para poder observarlo de cerca, a solo centímetros de distancia, a cada tanto exhalaba el humo de sus pulmones, que llegaba a tocar a la parte baja de él. En muchas oportunidades se había masturbado enfrente de chicas, pero jamás como con ella, porque ella estaba atenta al placer de él, para dejarlo expuesto y vulnerable; el ritmo de su mano aumento su trabajo sobre su pene, costándole respirar, porque ella estaba ahí, enfrente suyo, examinándolo mientras que su mano se movía sobre sí mismo y tomo todo mayor velocidad cuando Bella paso su lengua por sus labios. Reprimió el sonido de sus labios, cuando el fulgor se fue presentando, esa urgencia de que algo se ciñera sobre su falo, ya que su mano no le bastaba, nunca más le bastaría, podía sentir como estaba creciendo, tomando vida y vigor, como las venas estaban formándose y notándose en su glande, dispuestas a estallar en cualquier momento-…pon tus piernas sobre la orilla de la cama….- le indico, y él lo hizo, aun no entendía porque lo hacía, tal vez porque sus premios eran mucho mejor que sus castigos, aunque también terminaba adorando y necesitando sus castigos. Recostó su torso sobre la cama, enfocado en el techo pero sin dejar de tocarse, mientras que sus piernas quedaron flexionadas sobre la punta de la cama; le dio un pequeño escalofrío cuando percibió las manos de ella sobre sus rodillas para obligarle a abrir más sus piernas a los costados. Quiso llorar porque jamás se sintió exhibido y abochornado, ya que la cabeza de ella estaba justo entre medio de su piernas, proyectando hacia su escroto, pero aun así no dejaba de tocarse excitado; suspiro profundamente, cuando sintió algo húmedo, la lengua de ella, sobre su perineo, y la mano de ella se situó sobre la mano de él para que continuase masajeándose pero más lentamente.

La respiración se volvió pesada, costaba tomar el aire para que le llenara, pero la lengua de ella se sentía tan bien, tan relajante y estimulante, yendo desde su perineo hasta su escroto, mordiendo ligeramente la piel sensible y suave de ese lugar; puso una mano sobre sus ojos, porque quería tanto ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, porque era tan exacta, atenta y sabía lo que a él le gustaba. Ella no le permitía mover su mano con mayor velocidad sino que mantenía un ritmo acompasado, lento y tortuoso, que solo le dejaba sacar un poco del líquido pre seminal, nada más, y la presión por acabar estaba ahí presente, inherente e incansable; cada vez estaba más sensible, más estresado porque la relajación estaba tan cerca pero la lengua de ella era tan suave, tan cálida, tan ella. Se sorprendió cuando ella quito su mano sobre la suya, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre eso, cuando ella comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas; frunció el ceño sin comprender, cuando la lengua de ella dejo su perineo para descender un poco más, llegando hacia su ano, automáticamente quiso cerrar las piernas, pero ella hizo fuerza para que lo no hiciera, y aunque se quiso quejar, el tanteo de su lengua sobre esa área, circular y lento, le daba una sensación que le coacciono a aumentar el movimiento de su mano sobre su pene.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, porque era tan maravilloso, tan potente, y quería terminar como jamás lo hizo en su vida-¿te gusta, Edward?- le pregunto, causando que se sonrojara, por lo profunda y sensual voz, porque ella estaba lamiéndolo en esa zona y a él le fascinaba; no respondió, sus gemidos y la intensidad de lo que pasaba por su cuerpo no se lo permitía- sabía que te gustaría….todo para ti, mi hermoso crío- esa posesividad le gusto, y detesto sentirse así, porque ella se imponía, le dominaba y a él le gustaba. Su pene palpitaba, ya tomando su forma más esperada y se hincho, casi tomando una tonalidad roja, mientras que se cadera se movía en forma incontrolable, empujando, buscando liberarse, en el momento que la lengua de Bella se metía dentro de su ano, para saborearlo logrando que un escalofrío se desplazase por su columna, contrayendo cada musculo, y el interior de su pene se oprimió dando salida al semen que baño todo su estómago. Esa sensación de puro relajo, donde nada más importaba ocupo su ser, y quiso gritar por ser tan primitivo, tan sexual, tan estúpido por dejar que ella hiciera eso con él. El líquido estaba caliente, apenas lo sentía con el esfuerzo que le tomo ese orgasmo, pero percibió como ella se movió hasta ponerse al lado suyo, pasando sus dedos por su estómago, tomando los restos del semen.

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en ella, que sonriente, metió a su boca un poco del líquido de él, chupándolos como si fuesen un manjar y jamás pensó tener una persona como ella frente a él.-…sabroso…-jadeo como si sufriera un orgasmo cerrando los ojos- te dije que comeríamos juntos- y el miembro de él comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente, porque ella era única, sensual y sexual; pero ella jamás se dejaba ser follada por él sino que ella lo follaba a él, no estaba preparado para ceder su dominio, ella quería que él suplique por más y era una burla constante querer implorar para ella tome posesión de él. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y se notaba por su mirada que le gustaba como él respondía, así que bajo su cabeza para pasar su lengua por su plano y músculos estómago, lamiendo y tragando el resto de su orgasmo con su boca. Se apropió nuevamente el miembro de él con una mano, a lo que Edward estiro su cabeza hacia atrás cansado y abrumado de todo el accionar de ella, descubriendo su cuello y Bella subió para chuparle fuertemente, dejando su marca en el cuello de él. Levanto la mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de ella, para que lo siguiera haciendo, porque dolía, pero adoraba ese dolor, era morir y nacer en un segundo.

-más…más…- le pidió saliendo esas palabras de lo más profundo, casi sin conciencia de lo que hacía, Bella sonrió pero siguió con besándole el cuello mientras que su mano, pequeña pero firme continuaba descendiendo sobre el grueso y largo miembro. Podía sentir como palpitaba y se calentaba en su mano, y su vagina también pedía por atención, comprimiéndose, sudando, goteando, pedía por la boca de él o sus manos o su miembro, en otras palabras, pedía por él. Los pezones de Bella estaban endurecidos, casi dolorosamente, pero después se encargaría primero necesitaba que él la quisiese, volverlo loco para que no la rechazase; abrió su boca para sacar su lengua y lamerlo desde su cuello, que ya estaba rasposo por la barba que quería salir, hasta llegar a su mentón haciendo que él suspirase casi desesperado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?- le demando como si no conociese la respuesta, pero él siguió hipnotizado con la mano de ella en su verga, como le acariciaba, le seducía y apretaba para lograr que se termine en ese instante, los labios de ella, tan carnosos parecían que le quemaban en la piel, y adoraba esa quemazón. Que él no dijera ninguna palabra, le frustro así que irguió su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su mano dejo de trabajar en su miembro para tomar junto con la otra las mejillas de él, forzándolo a que se concentrara en ella-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?...-Edward ajusto su visión y le gusto como ella estaba sonrojada, pero había aprendido que ella siempre se sonrojaba, eso no significaba que tuviera pudor alguno, aunque no deja de gustarle esas mejillas coloreadas en tono carmesí. Quería hundirse en ella, sentirla alrededor suyo, perderse en su cuerpo, tenerla, y que lo tenga a él, trato de no decirlo, de no establecer lo que ella quería, ya que ella se imponía, lo manejaba a su antojo y él, el gran Edward Cullen, quedaba disminuido al cuerpo de ella.

-cógeme….-las palabras se dieron a conocer, causando más odio en Edward, ya que ella sonreía, feliz de someterlo, de adueñarse de él, y su verga palpita ante la promesa de poder estar dentro de ella- por favor, cógeme…-podría vanagloriarse de conseguir que un hombre como él casi le suplicase para que lo tome, mas sabía que todo era muy duro para Edward, no solo su pene sino también la situación en general por eso decidió no disfrutar abiertamente el momento y arrodillándose se quitó la remera de mangas largas que tenía puesta. Edward volvió a tomar su miembro mientras observaba maravillado como ella se desnudaba ante él, su torso, al igual que su cuerpo en general, era pequeño, sus pechos se alzaban con esos pezones rosas estimulados y ansiosos de tener algún roce. Su figura tenía algunas marcas en distintas partes, de cortaduras o de otro origen, y aunque deseaba tanto saber que fueron que la causaron, no preguntaría, porque eso significaba que le importaba ella, y eso no era verdad, solo le importaba su vagina, sus manos, sus labios, sus tetas, sus ojos chocolates, su voz, su cabello sedoso, lo que decía y pensaba entre otras cosas pero ella no le importaba.

Se hubiera molestado que él la estuviera mirando en forma tan imperante, pero ella también tenía sus necesidades, cuando el cuerpo y todas sus entrañas chillaban para tener su lanza caliente dentro, que calmara el cosquilleo y el ardor, no le importó que él notara sus cicatrices, solo unos pocos sabían de su existencia pero Edward era el único que las había admirado en su totalidad. Ya con su torso al descubierto, tomo de su bolsillo nuevamente el paquete de cigarrillos y prendió un segundo cigarrillo, sabía que a Edward no le gustaba ese vicio pero era entretenido hacerlo enojar ya que no se podría quejar sino que quedarse callado mientras ella disfrutaba de su cigarrillo. -¿Cómo lo quieres, Edward?...-él siguió tocándose, sintiéndose, imaginándose lo que quería que ella hiciera con él; tomo otra pitada y descendió hasta volver a colocar su rostro a centímetros de él, y soltó el humo sobre la cara de él, que trato de no aspirar el humo pero no lo logra ya que tosió un poco-…¿lo quieres duro o suave?...-tomo otra pitada para echar el humo sobre el cuello de él, antes de besarle-¿quieres que te bese o te muerda?- y mordió un poco el lóbulo de él, que se quejó pero de puro placer, ya que ella tenía casi su torso encima del suyo y podía sentir los pequeños pechos de ellos, que parecían excitarlo aún más, como si eso fuese posible, y su maldito pene quería tanto estar dentro de ella, ya que su cadera se movía, en busca de algo, en busca de ella.- o tal vez…¿quieres esto?.

Ella paso sus piernas por los costados de él, y ahí se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba desnuda, levanto un poco su cabeza para verla, para ver lo que él tanto quería, pero no pudo ya que ella coloco su mano sobre su frente para mantenerlo en forma horizontal, mientras que a tientas buscaba colocar su centro en el falo de él. Tenía problemas, ya que con una mano estaba con el cigarrillo y con la otra sostenía la cabeza de él, así que por primera vez le pidió-…guíame, Edward, no voy a dejar de fumar por esto…-dejando a Edward estupefacto, ya que en sí, jamás le permitía que le toque; sin perder tiempo, tomo las caderas de ella para conducirla a su objetivo, la piel de ella era tersa, un privilegio tocarla, ya que ninguna seda se le parecía, con sus yemas noto las superficies rasposas de las marcas pero hondeo mucho en eso, sino que tenía que penetrarla o mejor dicho, que ella le permitiese penetrarla. Se quedó con el rostro de ella, que seguía fumando, situó su polla en la entrada de su vagina, y estaba por entrar lentamente en ella, por experiencia y costumbre, sabía que era muy grande para hundirse rápidamente en cualquier vagina, cuando Bella simplemente empujo y se sentó, llenándose de él de una sola vez.

Casi grito cuando la sintió tan apretada y caliente sobre él; pero Bella no expreso nada, solo cerro los ojos un segundo, sonriendo un poco, adecuándose al tamaño de él, sabía soportar el dolor, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, se adecuo rápidamente y adoraba que algo tan grande pareciera perfecto para su cuerpo. Coloco una vez el cigarrillo en su boca, contemplando las facciones, como se resistía a empujar dentro de ella, sino que aguardaba alguna señal o palabra de ella, libero el humo y se inclinó un poco hacía adelante; en esta nueva posición, tuvo que pretender que no le dolía, era buena pretendiendo, siempre lo fue. No importaba las veces que cogiera con él, su tamaño era todo, y casi podía sentirlo en su estómago, mas no le importó, porque adoraba el calor de él, sentirse acompañada aunque fuese una falacia estúpida y cruel, porque la verdad era horrible, era maldita, y estaba agotada de tener que lidiar con esta, estaba cansada de ella y los demás. Pero los ojos verdes de él, que casi suplicaban que ella se moviera, que le ayudase a moverse dentro de ella, era una hermosa mentira, aunque él no modulara palabra alguno, sus rasgos siempre hablaban por él; y casi se sentía necesitaba, amada, que él quería estar con ella, por más que eso no fuese verdad, ya que solo quería una vagina caliente para hundirse, quería coger y eso era lo que ella le daría.

Paso su mano por la nuca de él, para que levantara un poco la cabeza y le beso, introduciendo el humo dentro de su boca, quiso toser cuando ella dejo sus labios porque no estaba preparado para eso pero ella comenzó a moverse, saliendo un poco de él para entrar con furia, así que se atraganto con el humo pero no por eso dejo de empujar para buscar el contacto de su centro alrededor de él; ella rió casi divertida-¿te gusta, Edward?...-ella siguió inclinada besando, dejando su rastro por el pecho de él, mientras se removía arriba y abajo, un poco al costado para sentirlo y que la sienta por todas las partes de ella; para que llegue a lo más profundo y siga a partir de ahí. Un gruñido salió de la boca de Edward cuando soporto como ella parecía achicarse, y esas ganas, esas fuerzas que está en cada ser se fue juntando nuevamente en su zona pélvica, y el resto de él parecía no existir, solo su pene dentro de ella y los labios de Bella sobre sus pezones. Los mordió ligeramente para levantarlos un poco sin dejar de observar las expresiones de él, como parecía estar sufriendo y disfrutando al mismo tiempo; elevo sus caderas para casi salir de él, dejándolo medio extrañado y él la miro casi desesperado, a lo que se hundió nuevamente violentamente, logrando que él gritara, extasiado, caliente y adorando como la vagina mojada de ella parecía absorberlo, asimilarlo y adorarlo.

Tuvo que dejar de besarlo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de él, cuando le sintió tocando un lugar dentro de ella, que causo presión, dolor y que su cuerpo perdiera las fuerzas; estaba ahí, estaba llegando, porque su parte baja se estaba comprimiendo, y sus caderas, su cuerpo en general, ya no respondían a lo que ella quería, sino que buscaba que él le ayude, que calme las ansias, que calme el ardor, que le dé un maldito orgasmo. El palpito de su vagina retumbaba en sus oídos, ocupaba todo y se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso y un completo martirio, ya que se estaba ciñendo, se estaba achicando, y buscaba escurrir todo el jugo de él, alimentarse de su miembro y saborearlo como tanto le gustaba. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, ardiendo como si estuviera en el infierno pero el escalofrío cubría su piel, dejándola helada y caliente en un instante; la compresión y el movimiento de la verga de él dentro de ella, era casi insoportable, y se mordió su labio inferior para no jadear, porque saldría tan indecente y primitivo sonido si dejaba que la demostración de placer se hiciera sonar. Edward apretaba, casi con brutalidad las caderas de ella para llenarse de ella, para que no se vaya y terminar dentro de ella con violencia; percibió como ella estaba por tener su orgasmo, y como la vagina de ella quería arrastrarlo con él, así que desafiante aprovecho el momento y la giro en medio de la cama para que él quedara arriba y ella abajo.

Era tan pequeña, tan delgada y aun así parecía más grande que él, la potencia de la personalidad y el alma de ella era tan grande que lo dominaba, y aborrecía eso, porque le gustaba esos ojos chocolates, como se mordía el labio inferior, como sonreía en ocasiones tímidamente, como a veces parecía otra persona, casi desvalida y sola; y el instinto de Edward le indicaba que tenía protegerla, quedarse con ella, cogerla hasta que olvidara lo que le atormentaba, porque Bella tenía tantos demonios, tantos terrores que solo quería que ella se alejara de eso con el cuerpo de él. Ella abrió sus orbes sorprendida de que él la moviera, como si deseara con exasperación cogerla, estar dentro de ella y terminar para bañar su interior con su semilla; por la expresión de él estaba enojado, algo pasaba por su mente y sonrió ya que no le daría la satisfacción de que considere que él la tenía en su poder, por más que eso fuese una mentira. Él se impulsaba dentro de ella, en forma furiosa y potente, como si la estuviera castigando con su pene, pero Bella sabía aguantar el dolor y el orgasmo estaba a la orden del día. Edward se sostuvo encima de ella, y la sonrisa de Bella le estaba sacando de quicio, quería que sufriera por obligarle a hacer esto, a acorralarlo al punto donde solo pensara en ella todo el día, y no porque le haya secuestrado sino que quería que ella se abra para él y que se moje para él.

La oscilación de las caderas en un perfecto baile era veloz y rudo, unas gotas de sudor de la frente de Edward cayeron hacia el rostro de Bella, mientras que él tomo una pierna de ella para elevarla y obtener mayor ángulo, placer y profundidad; pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, satisfecha de que sea él que busque tenerla-¿te gusta, Bella?- le dijo casi con odio, presionando dentro de ella, rodeándose de su calor y pequeñez, ella se quedó con la mirada de él, jugando con el rencor de él-¿te gusta cómo te penetro, freak?- y una risa histérica salió de los labios de Bella. Paso sus piernas por la cadera de él, para que obtener mayor alcance.

-sí, soy una freak, pero te gusta como esta freak te coge ¿no es cierto, mi crío?...-Edward endureció su mirada, porque era cierto y no podía negarlo, porque su miembro adoraba la vagina de ella y a él le gustaba sus labios- duro….duro….-y él aumento el movimiento de su miembro dentro de ella, saliendo, entrando, empujando y despedazando todo a su alrededor-… ¡más duro!-la anatomía de Bella dijo basta, ya no podría contener el orgasmo, la liberación, y todas las fuerzas, toda su carácter, su forma de ser, su alma se concentró en esa parte palpitante activando cada terminación nerviosa que le componía, dejando que el placer lo fuese todo, lo era todo, y lo adoraba. Se ciñó, para absorber todo de él, lo que pudiera, lo que él le daba, y casi creyó que se lo devoraría para que le diera más, ya que nada bastaba, no con el presente. La mente de ella dejo de pensar, de construir pensamientos sino que solo lo sintió, sintió todo y nada, lo sintió a él, como se derramaba dentro de ella y ambos se estremecían; mordió su labio para que el jadeo no se vaya sino que se maravilló con la expresión de gozo de él, que hizo que ella se relajara como jamás lo podía hacer, ya que el calor y la corporeidad de él estaba con ella, aunque él no quisiera estar con ella. Todo desapareció y la respiración cansada de ambos fue todo lo que quedo.

Se despertó porque sintió frío, estaba cansado y desorientado, perezoso levanto la cabeza para observar la habitación en la cual estaba, y no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de ella; sin quererlo, la busco con la mirada, y ella estaba durmiendo, a unos centímetros, abrazándose a sí misma, en posición fetal. Temblaba un poco, ya que también estaba desnuda, y se dedicó a contemplarla mientras se sentaba un poco en la cama, bajo toda la ropa y apariencia que mostraba a los demás, era hermosa, sus facciones delicadas, su graciosa y pequeña nariz, sus pechos pequeños y tan deliciosos; bajo un poco más la vista para ver su centro, que tenía alguno pelos púbicos, antes le hubiera molestado que una chica los tuviera, pero no con ella, le gustaba que fuese tan natural, tan libre, tan salvaje. Pincho el puente de su nariz porque no podía pensar que ella era linda, no era algo aceptable y aun así eso pensaba, quería golpearse por si quiera tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza, pero más le molestaba era las marcas en el cuerpo de ella, no saber si fueron realizadas por alguien o fueron auto infligidas, porque no quería que ella sufra, sufriría pero cuando él la cogiera hasta que no pudiese acordarse de quien era ella.

Un temblor un poco más fuerte de ella hizo que Edward tomara la sabana y se movió un poco para cubrirla con ella cuando sintió su pierna derecha no tan pesada, y su atención fue hacia donde estaba el collar que le apresaba en la casa. Por la actividad realizada, la traba de collar se había soltado y su pie estaba libre; se tapó la boca para no reír y que ella se despertase, así que tomo la correa y la volvió a colocar alrededor de su pie, asegurando la traba nuevamente, le era bastante fácil sacársela desde hacía una semana, y no quería que ella se enterara. Se colocó al lado de ella para abrazarla, a lo que ella, instintivamente se acurruco en su pecho, y los tapo a ambos con la sabana, dejando que el sueño y la calidez de ella le dejaran descansar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.<em>


	2. el libro esta listo

EL LIBRO ESTA LISTO

A QUIENES LE GUSTARON, Y ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN INTERESADOS, ACA LES DEJO EL LINK DEL LIBRO BASADO EN EL FANFICTION "BEAUTIFUL FREAK", ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN. TAMBIEN DEJO EL LINK EN MI PERFIL, SINO VISITEN MI CUENTA EN FACEBOOK Y AHÍ LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR, GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Para descargar :busquen el link en mi perfil.

O bajo el usuario en facebook:

Josenso di farias.

O en mi blog (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil):

josensodifarias. blogspot .com . ar /

gracias por leer y lo único que pido a cambio es que lo compartan, gracias


End file.
